


Phone troubles.

by nurseygirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Family, Frustation, Gen, friends - Freeform, iPhone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurseygirl/pseuds/nurseygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group gets new phones to keep track of each other. Giles really hates his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone troubles.

Title: Phone Trouble  
Author: nurseygirl77575@yahoo.com  
Rated: G  
Summery: The group discuses their new cell phones.  
Spoilers: None really  
Disclaimer: I own no one. They all belong to Joss, and Fox. 

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Grumbling as he attempted to answer the blasted contraption for the third time and having the distinct urge to throw it on the ground and run over it with his car. The little phone icon flashed on his screen along with the name of the only other person who hated his new phone almost as much as himself. 

"Bloody hell, what the bollocks?" he groaned as he slid his finger from one side of the phone to the other and then held the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" but his answer was the phone continuing to ring in his ear. 

"Oh sodden it all to the Hellmouth and back. I hate this thing!" he yelled out startling a few bystanders before he jammed the thing back into his pocket and climbing behind the wheel of his car. 

His phone rang at least twelve more times before he reached his final destination fifteen minutes later. The whole time he could hear a muffled little voice advising him that there was a pothole ahead of him, or that he had just passed a restaurant or other trivial little things that he couldn't care less about. He was just ready to for a cup of good tea. Slamming the front door as he walked into the building that housed the students of the Joyce Summers institute of extraordinaire females. 

As he walked into the dinning hall he saw that every one had sat down for an early dinner, one that Andrew had proudly exclaimed that he made from scratch. 

"Giles we have been trying to call you to let you know dinner was done." Dawn said as she passed the bowl of greens to the next girl at the table. 

"Don't even mention that thing, I'm brassed off at it!" he warned them as he sat down. 

"Aw. You don't like the new phones?" one of the other students asked with an air of shock in her voice. 

"No I don't like the bleeding contraption, it's a pain in the arse." he bellowed slamming his hand down on the table startling them all. 

"No need to yell at the girls G-man. Remember an angry slayer makes a murdering slayer if your not careful." Xander quipped up from his seat down the table. 

"What don't you like about it Giles?" Buffy wanted to know. 

Everyone else had adored their new toys. They had thought it a convenient why to keep track of each other, out side of asking Willow to use a locator spell every time someone went missing. 

"What don't I like about? Everything. What happened to the simple phones that you just flip it open and push the button? I liked those." he wanted to know. 

"They don't have simple phones any more Giles." Willow said sympatheticly. She had always known of his hatred for technology. 

"Who the blasted hell is this Siri bint, and why dose she keep informing me of the most useless things?" he asked looking at the lot of them. 

"Oh Siri I hate that wench." Faith replied earning her a nod of the head from Giles. 

"I want to go Ripper on her." he muttered. 

“Red can you track her down? I'll hold her down for the G-man and he can strangle her.” Faith wanted to know as she cut up some of the meat that was on her plate. 

“Um, no. Siri is a computer program Faith.” the red head replied shaking her head. 

“I knew it! Computers are evil. They will be the death of me.” Giles exclaimed. 

“Willow is there any other phone that would maybe be Giles friendly?” Buffy asked looking at her best friend hoping that they could find a different phone for their mentor. 

“I uh, kind of already figured that he wouldn't like the new phones so I already rigged him up with a simplier phone. I had to rig it with a tracking device but it is Giles friendly compared to the current phone. It's in your office on your desk Giles.” Willow replies with a smile. 

“Thank you Willow. Now if you will all excuse me.” the elder man said as he stood and headed toward the front door. 

“Where are you going G-man?” Xander called out. 

“To run this over with my car.” was the answer thrown back at him. 

The eyes of his core five went wide with shock and they raced toward the front door. 

“Giles no! Iphones are too expensive!” Buffy yelled out as a squel of tires where heard.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Just a quick little one shot that popped into my head after a conversation with a family friend that occurred when I told her my little cousin wanted an IPhone for Christmas. And a friend who had to get her dad a new cell phone and he just wanted a simple phone. 
> 
> I got all the slang from a website so if something is misused please let me know.


End file.
